Akanbar Guilds
Akanbar guilds Each city hosts four guilds, one weapon-wielding class, one mage class, one merchant class and a wild-card class. Ysallyran Guilds: Traders Traders are a unique set of people. They focus on the arts of manufacturing goods, rather than on the combat arts. The life of a trader requires patience and an eye for economics, but the rewards can be immense. All traders start life with one basic skill: Merchantry. As your skill in merchantry progresses, you will be able to pick your specializations: Mining: Able to construct great mines from which to extract metal ores. as your skill in mining increases you will be able to extract more valuable ores. Agriculture: Use of farms to grow crops, harvest orchards, breed livestock. Apothecary: The creation of smelling salts and powders from herbs. Cooking: Creation of a wide variety of food for people to eat. Alchemy: Ability to mix magical potions and salves. Smithing: Converts metal ores into a huge variety of armour and weapons. Tailoring: Makes a large variety of clothing and a few non-metal armours. Assassins Always lurking in the shadows, one never knows when an assassin may strike. Using their mastery of the shadows, they stalk their prey with unmatched precision. They also gain the ability to harvest and make use of many types of toxin, which can be used to affect both the mind and body of their enemies. They are loyal to the Shadow Realm. They gain the skills of Assassination, Toxins, and Shadows. Shadow Warriors The Shadow Warriors are knights of the forest, and sworn protectors of the realm of shadows. Mounted atop the mighty sabertooth tigers, they make use of both their blades and their mastery of shadows to combat those that would challenge the might of Ysallyra. They are loyal to the Shadow Realm. They gain the skills of Melee, Warfare, and Shadows. Shamans Much is unknown about Shamans other than they have harnessed magics to protect and hide themselves from others, and can be quite tempermental. When angered they have been known to send out blasts of sharp stones and can make the very earth shake beneath your feet. They are rumoured to live in great underground caverns where they draw energies from. They are loyal to the Realm of Shadows They gain the skills of Intonation, Shadows and Earthlore. Elysian Guilds: Templars Templars, the legendary defenders of Elysium; it is said that while theTemplars hold strong the walls of Elysium shall never be breached. They are a bastion for justice and hope, their deeds chivalrous, adhering to a strict code of honour. They are charged to defend Elysium with their very lives and to bring the word of the Sun among the heathens of the other realms. In times of peace the Templars spend their lives preparing for battle. Their skill with sword and shield is second to none. Time away from training is spent in quiet contemplation and devotion to the realm of the sun. It is this devotion that grants them great powers on the field of battle. They are able to heal wounds, cause great harm to the undying and even reflect hostile magics. They are loyal to the Realm of the Sun.They gain the skills of Melee, Warfare, and Hymns. Storm wardens The Storm Wardens learn to tap into the magics of the realm, affording them control over the very air and water around them. They evoke storm and thunder, calling down lightning and rain at their command. As one so in tune with the magical forces in the land, they are also able to commune with the dragons, and call upon their aid. They are loyal to the Realm of the Sun.They gain the skills of Tempestry, Dragonlore, and Intonation. Merchants (see traders) Runesmiths Born from an alliance between Elysium and the dwarves of Monadh-Dach, Runesmiths use their knowledge to thwart the advances of evil in the land.Ingenious crafters of metal and stone, they can create runestones and metal golems to do their bidding. They are loyal to the Realm of the Sun.They gain the skills of Runecrafting, Runelore and Golems. Golgonian Guilds: Forsaken The forsaken make unholy pacts with demons, allowing them to summon forth blood leeches, demonic parasites that when absorbed into one's body grant powers beyond the hopes of normal men.They are also able to assail the mind of their foes, using the skill of Psionics, befuddling the mind of their foe and driving them to madness as they tear at their flesh with their claws.They are loyal to the Demonic Realm.They gain the skills of Sybiosis, Psionics, and Shadows Black Legion The Black Legion of Golgonath, the name alone instills fear in the hearts of many. These humans have traded their very souls for the power of demons. With inhuman strength they are one of the most formidable forces in the lands of Akanbar. It is rumored they can even defy death itself through their pacts with the great Lord Vorakkar. They are loyal to the Demonic RealmThey gain the skills of Melee, Warfare and Rituals. Crafters (See traders) Pyromancers Servants of the Eternal Flame, Pyromancers gain both a dependence and a control over the unmatched destructive power of elemental fire to consume their foes. They also learn to summon forth spirits of darkness from the demonic planes to aid them, and have an understanding of the forces of spoken magic. They are loyal to the Demonic Realm They gain the skills of Pyromancy, Spirits and Intonation.